1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to annular support structures and, more particularly, to reinforcing lumen rings, for use in conjunction with a circular endoscopic stapling instrument, for maintaining the resulting anastomotic lumen in an open condition.
2. Background of Related Art
Staples have traditionally been used to replace suturing when joining or anastomosing various body structures, such as, for example, the bowel or bronchus. The surgical stapling devices employed to apply these staples are generally designed to simultaneously cut and seal an extended segment of tissue in a patient, thus, vastly reducing the time and risks of such procedures.
Linear surgical stapling devices are employed by surgeons to sequentially or simultaneously apply one or more linear rows of surgical fasteners, e.g., staples or two-part fasteners, to body tissue for the purpose of joining segments of body tissue together. Such devices generally include a pair of jaws or finger-like structures between which body tissue to be joined is placed. When the stapling device is actuated and/or “fired” firing bars move longitudinally and contact staple drive members in one of the jaws, surgical staples are pushed through the body tissue and into/against an anvil in the opposite jaw thereby crimping the staples closed. If tissue is to be removed, a knife blade can be provided to cut between the rows/lines of staples. Examples of such instruments are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,354,628, 5,014,899 and 5,040,715, the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
For most procedures, the use of bare staples, with the staples in direct contact with the patient's tissue, is generally acceptable. The integrity of the tissue will normally serve to prevent the staples from tearing out of the tissue and compromising the sealing before healing has occurred. However, in some surgical operations, surgical supports, e.g., meshes, are employed by surgeons to bridge, repair and/or reinforce tissue defects with a patient, especially those occurring in the abdominal wall, chest wall, diaphragm and other musculo-aponeurotic areas of the body. Examples of surgical supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,054,406, 3,124,136, 4,347,847, 4,655,221, 4,838,884 and 5,002,551.
When the staples are applied in surgical operation utilizing surgical supports (i.e., reinforcing material), the legs of the staple typically pass from the cartridge jaw through a layer of reinforcing material, then through the patient's tissue before encountering the anvil jaw. In an alternative procedure, the legs of the staple typically pass from the cartridge jaw through a first layer of reinforcing material, then through the patient's tissue, and finally through a second layer of reinforcing material before encountering the anvil jaw. With the staples in place, the stapled tissue is clamped between the layers of reinforcing material.
While the surgical supports described above are used in conjunction with linear surgical staplers, the need exists for a support structure for use in conjunction with an annular surgical stapler, for example, an end-to-end anastomosis stapler such as a Model “EEA™” instrument available from United States Surgical, a Division of Tyco Health-Care Group, LP, Norwalk, Conn. and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,979 to Green et al. In general, an end-to-end anastomosis stapler typically places an array of staples into the approximated sections of a patient's bowels or other tubular organs. The resulting anastomosis contains an inverted section of bowel which contains numerous “B” shaped staples to maintain a secure connection between the approximated sections of bowel.
One possible side effect of any end-to-end bowel anastomosis is its tendency to stenos over time, which stenosis can decrease the diameter of the lumen over time. Accordingly, the need exists for a surgical support structure which operates in conjunction with any end-to-end anastomosis device and assists in maintaining the lumen of the anastomosed bowel or other tubular organ open over time.